It Has Been So Long
by DareU2Bme
Summary: Season 3 we learn that Lauren broke up with Puck and left the Glee Club. THIS WON'T DO. Puck decides to sing some PUNK-ROCK to Lauren to get her back. Random.


_**This is RANDOM... I just... UGH... I really want Lauren back, OKAY! **_

_So, this is my little SEASON THREE one-shot of Puck singing Lauren back into Glee and his life..._

_**Song is "Been So Long" by GOB**_

_Hope you like it_

* * *

><p>Puck grinned to himself as he surveyed the school courtyard. It was a sunny day – not a cloud in sight, and the tables were packed with students. His eyes raked over the view until he spotted Lauren sitting with a few kids he didn't recognize and a few he remembered dumpster dumping the year before. She was seated in a near perfect spot at a table close to the large concrete pyramid of steps. Making a mental note of how everything was situated, Puck gave a nod to the guys standing at his side causing them to race past him, instruments in hand.<p>

He had scared a few band geeks into helping him with his musical scheme to lure Lauren back to Glee Club and his side. They raced past him through the doorway and into the courtyard to set up. It took a few to take all the pieces of the drum set out and set it up. The others simply carried guitars and amps and things in hand and found different places around the area to stand – Sam was one of them, he had a white electric guitar in hand.

The drums were set up on the large landing in the middle of the concrete steps. Once the spindly-armed kids who had quickly set it up had retreated, Finn grabbed a seat at the drums.

A few kids sitting at the table were looking around warily at the movement and sudden appearance of instruments. Before they really had a chance to wonder, though, Finn was beating a crazy-fast punk-rock beat into the drums. And a few guys began to wail on electric guitars from other parts around the courtyard. Everyone's heads snapped up from what they were doing, eating, or studying, and all conversations ceased as the music took over and echoed around the concrete nest of McKinley High.

That was Puck's cue.

With a ridiculous grin, he bounced out into view on the balls of his feet. He head banged and even did a bit of the 'Running Man' as he bounded across the concrete to Lauren.

"_How I long to see your eyes _

_Your eyes... _

_...fill me up _

_I breathe them inside"_

Finn and Sam sang in echo to Puck, then.

_" I have your image deep inside of me_

_I hold your picture it's a part of me_

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long"_

Lauren tried to hide her surprise at the sudden song and Puck's presence at her side as he sang heartfelt but punkish lyrics to her. With the entire school witnessing, Lauren realized this was probably ten times more embarrassing that his rendition of "Fat Bottomed Girls" the year before – but she had to admit, it was about 100 times more enjoyable, too.

"_Without you there's no sun,  
>just sky<em>

_ I'm a wound _

_that's bone deep,  
>bled dry"<em>

Puck grinned at Lauren in his cocky way. Finn, Sam and the band guys sang in echo to Puck when they reached the chorus again. The audience of students were bouncing in their seats, some even standing to dance, skank and mosh to the music.

_" I have your image deep inside of me_

_I hold your picture it's a part of me_

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long _

_It has been so long"_

An instrumental bridge began to play as Puck head-banged and danced his way across the pavement, looking badass as ever. He looked back at Lauren when he reached the other side of the courtyard and gave her the most pathetic facial expression she had ever seen from him before crying out; "IT HAS!"

The guitar wailed out a deafening punk solo, then. For what seemed like an hour or maybe it was just a second, Puck and Lauren held each other's gaze. Finally, Puck began to sing again (_It has been so long, It has been so long, It has been so...)_ and as he did so, he marched with the beat in his step, across the pavement, not taking his eyes off Lauren. When he reached her side, Puck fell to his knees and the music faded out all on the same note.

Lauren could see a raw, exposed vulnerability hiding just behind Puck's eyes, his usual hard exterior and cocky showmanship beginning to dissipate the moment the music had ended. His eyes were soft as they stared into hers. He looked like he wanted to say something and she was preparing herself to roll her eyes and shake her head in annoyance at whatever it was he was going to say. Neither got the chance though, because at that moment Sue Sylvester stormed into the courtyard with Becky at her heels.

"What's all the ruckus?" she yelled out, eyes ablaze.

"That's my cue," Puck exclaimed at a decibel level barely above a whisper before he jumped to his feet and scampered out of the courtyard, back into the school.

Finn and Sam were waiting for him just inside the doors; Sam holding an electric guitar, and Finn holding his hi-hat by its chrome stand. They gave him fist bumps before scurrying together to the choir room to get rid of their instruments.

Lauren smirked to herself as she watched Puck run off. Perhaps she hadn't given him enough credit... perhaps he deserved a second chance... and maybe Glee club wasn't that lame. No, it was that lame, but, if she were honest with herself – completely honest, she had to admit she missed it.


End file.
